Pax Elara
Pax, a character in the ''Across the Void'' series, is Main Character's sister. She is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Pax has short blonde hair with blue and purple streaks, tanned orange color skin with blue streaks, and blue eyes. She wears a green shirt with blue vertical streaks and a white paint splashed (pink, purple, and blue) sweater. She is described as very short in appearance. Personality She is shown to be mischievous and it is mentioned that she has been arrested several times. When she is depressed, she finds building things helps cheer her up. Relationships Main Character Main Character is her older sibling. S/he has been shown to be upset and angry about Pax's behavior, such as blowing up part of their ship and sneaking onto the Atlas. Usually in the end, MC forgives her. Eos Elara Eos is her oldest brother. It is stated by Main Character that she and him always bicker with each other. As a result, MC is forced to be a mediator for them when they argue, which makes MC wish to be away from them. Pax becomes upset with Eos when he calls the Vanguard (and Admiral Deimos comes aboard) around the same time she tries to smuggle a Jura agent. Eos tells Pax that he didn't do it to hurt her; he only wanted to protect Lyra. However, Pax believes he cares more about everyone else than he cares about his family, that he acts like he has to fix her and doesn't accept her for who she is. Eos counters that she doesn't take responsibility for anything, and that she abandoned both him and MC when she left Cyber. In Chapter 12, if Pax decides to save Zaniah, her brother will keep it from the Vanguard as a favor for his sister. Holmes Holmes is one of Pax's love interests. In Chapter 7, Pax and Holmes have the option of adopting/saving Gemma (a pastel rainbow-colored rabbit-like animal with wings), even though it is against ship's rules for the crew to have pets. In Chapter 9, Holmes offers Pax a shoulder to cry on after her argument with Eos. He admits he never had someone close to him that was invested in what happens to him. Zaniah Zaniah is one of Pax's love interests. In Chapter 10, when Zaniah is upset by what Deimos said, Pax tries to comfort her. In Chapter 12, Pax discovers Zaniah was in league with the group of assassins that boarded the Atlas; she has the choice to turn Zaniah over to the Vanguard or help protect her ‘’secret’’ as she claims she tried to force Lyra to sign the documents to prevent the assassins from killing everyone onboard. If Pax chooses to keep her secret, Eos will agree to hide his knowledge from the Vanguard, as a favor to his sister. Other Looks Pax Full View.png|Full Body Outfit Pic Paxinherunderwear.png|Full Body of Pax in her underwear Trivia * On August 20, the writers in charge of this book gave away a few spoilers. ** Among them being that we get to play as each of three siblings and each one comes with its own set of love interests.http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/8/20/across-the-void ** She was also confirmed to be part of the Cyber alien race in Chapter 1. * In keeping with the astronomy naming theme of the story, Pax is named after the asteroid 679 Pax. ** Moreover, her last name Elara is one of Jupiter’s moons. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Across the Void' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Alien Category:Cyber Category:LGBT